1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display devices, and to reflective color display devices including polymer dispersed liquid crystals (PDLC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymer dispersed liquid crystals (PDLC) scatter and/or transmit light by adjusting a difference in the refractive indices of liquid crystals and polymers. Accordingly, the PDLC are used in reflective display devices for displaying information or images by using an external light source. Reflective color display devices including the PDLC may include a color filter for color realization. In detail, light is transmitted through the color filter so as to display images having predetermined/desired colors.
The color filter may be, for example, a RGB color filter including red, green, and blue color filter layers. In this case, light transmissivity may be ideally ⅓ of external incident light (white light). When a reflectivity of the PDLC is from about 10% to about 20%, a reflectivity of the reflective PDLC display device including a RGB filter may be from about 3.3% to about 6.6%, indicating that a very dark image is obtained therefrom. Accordingly, the brightness of the reflective display device needs to be improved.